The Battle of the Swift Eyes
Training on the outskirts of Keikokugakure, Sokudo was exhasted and decided to head back. On the way home, he stopped by Okashiya, a local sweet shop and ate some ohagi, commenting on how good they are. Daikoku was roaming the the village soon after the peace treaty between Reikaigakure and Keikokugakure. His nose soon sensed a aroma of food which he couldn't resist. Daikoku soon found himself in front of the building "Okashiya" which made him hungry more. He rushed inside and sat on the seat and looked around more young waitress's to talk with. As Sokudo was eating the ohagi, he noticed a man talking to the waitress's at a nearby table. He stopped eating and approched him. "I haven't seen you around here. You outta town? he asked. "You know what ?....... I am flirting here ! and you just come out here and distrub us, didn't Mama Papa teach you any manners kid ?" Daikoku said in frustration has the waitress had to leave because of Sokudo's arrival to their scene. "Well sheesh, sorry man. And I'm 36." replied Sokudo. "Anyway, where are you from?". "Well, I discern from your scent that you are a shinobi of this village and shinobi's must be able to identify someones origin from their headbands but if this village produces ninja has idiotic has you I guess We will have to cancel our alliance and have our village start an war against yours." Daikoku said has he drank water in his table. "Well if war did happen, chances are your village will seize to exist. This village produced powerful shinobi for generations and well, you look like the average run-of-the-mill ninja." replied Sokudo. well compared to other ninja's of our village, I can say that I am the weakest of them all !" Daikoku grinned, "Well I am off now ,.... where do you get the best sake in this town" Daikoku asked Sokudo before leaving the shop. "All the way over there." pointed Sokudo in the northwest direction. "Theres a bar that serves some pretty good sake, and I hear that Reikaigakure has some pretty good shinobi." said Sokudo. "Thank You !" Daikoku said as he walked past the customers and rushed to the the bar Sokudo pointed out. Sokudo looked at him and grinned, then went back into the shop. A few hours later he walked back out the shop and saw Daikoku again, looking a little drunk. "Hey, have you had a little too much to drink." he asked. "Little toom muk ?" Daikoku smirked in his sake-fulness, "I only had 63 bottles, I can have 29 more, you got some". "You can have some more when you get to bed." said Sokudo as he dragged a drunken Daikoku to his house near a river and put him into a bed. Sokudo then slept after a good nights training. The next morning, Sokudo got up and started to train again. He then saw Daikoku as he went out of the house and approched him. "Good Morning ! which way is Sunagakure again ?" Daikoku approached Sokudo. "Up north from the village, over there." said Sokudo. "You really put on a lot of drinks last night. Anyway, why are you going to Sunagakure?" he asked. "Its village business, Its War time, you need to pack your bag too" Diakoku said as he jumped to the tree that overlooked the large deserts of Sunagakure. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, the whole nation of the Land of Wisdom getting independence from the hidden sand and our villages alliances. I can come along with you." said Sokudo. "'I have enough stuff to be protected already, and he have got independence mate, its just that @#@!*#*@(!&''" Daikoku grinned. "Okay? So yeah that pretty much sums it up really. Good Luck." Sokudo grinned. "What a bunch of freaks live in this village" Daikoku thought has he jumped high and began flying to the north. As Daikoku was approching Sunagakure, Sokudo was waiting there for Daikoku to come. As Daikoku reached Sunagakure, he saw Sokudo out there, "'What brings you here, funny guy ?" "Just got bored and felt like having a fight. I want to see what a Reikaigakure shinobi can do."said Sokudo. Daikoku's face lit, "''Well, actually you came to the wrong person, I am the weakest shinobi of the village and all I deal is are paper works, but fine for me". "Hmmm, thats fine. I don't care who I get to fight with." said Sokudo as he pulled out two swords. With his reflexes, Daikoku took out his Shakujō in one hand and Gunbai in another. "For someone who's an office boy, they have quite the weapons on them." said Sokudo as he got ready to attack. "Well, you are just going on a defensive, I hate it !" Daikoku said as he waved his Gunbai creating a huge gust of wind which made its way towards Sokudo. Sokudo immediately created a strong gust of wind that repeled Daikoku's attack and forced the sand to blow in Daikoku's direction, turning it extremely lethal. Daikoku used his gunbai to block the sand away from his face, he then activates his Rinnegan at the same time covering himself with Yang Chakra. "Those eyes, you're no ordinary shinobi." said Sokudo as he launched a lightning bolt at Daikoku. Daikoku continued his steps backwards before absorbing Sokudo's lightning technique, Daikoku immediately used Banshō Ten'in to lift Sokudo up, as he created arm from his Yang Cloak which approached the man and put a seal on his neck. Sokudo used a strong repulsive wind to get away from Daikoku, avoid the seal barely. He then vanished, then appeared behind Daikoku and did a number of punches a kicks, then throwing him further away. Daikoku managed to get huge hits as he spaced out, "A User of Speed eh ? let me see how your speed helps out if you don't have and ground" Daikoku said as flew up high and used Flaming Arrow Missiles at Sokudo. Sokudo used his speed to dodge all the missiles, then threw a barrage of explosive ladden kunai at such a speed that Daikoku wouldn't be able to avoid them all in time. Daikoku quickly used his chakra arms to hit the kunai's mid air as Daioku set the entire ground with Ice Spears. Sokudo again used his speed to evade the attack, getting to the opposite direction. He jumped high in the air and then created a strong blast of wind which blew Daikoku into the ice spears. Daikoku simply evaded the wind with the help of his deva path sending it back at Sokudo who was helpless mid air. Sokudo activated the Summoning Technique which created a lot of smoke and disappeared from Daikoku's attack. Sokudo is then seen high in the sky on the back of the large eagle, Ōwashi. "Sokudo why did you summon me out of all times like this?" asked Ōwashi. The bird of prey then saw Daikoku. "A rinnegan user. Haven't seen one of those in a while." he said. He then launched a big sphere which then destroyed the nearby landscape. "Hmm, what next," Daikoku asked as he summoned a giant Hawk which ascended to the height of Sokudo's hawk. "Man, hawks are annoying." said Ōwashi. The bird of prey flew more higher than Daikoku's hawk, then Sokudo created a couple of Shadow Clones which then jumped off Ōwashi torwards the hawk with Ōwashi blowing a strong gust of wind to add more speed to the clones. Daikoku descended to the ground, as he saw two clones fall towards him, "They are clones o right" Daikoku said as he used Kuzuryū which went upwards and grabbed the airborne clones absorbing them. Category:Superninja55